deserted_cryptfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Deadlydark/Elemental and the big Penus party
Deadlydark Elemental: *walks up to the door* Time for you to get out of there! *kicks the door, making it fall off it's hinges (LOL)* 11:06 Captain Sans Nightmare XD brb Captain Sans Nightmare has left Happy Tree Town and is now proceeding a gruesome death. 11:06 Deadlydark k 11:07 Grimtotem14 Blake: GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE ELEMENTAL! 11:07 Deadlydark Elemental: Man, I feel a bit horny! I think alot of people need to leave me with anyone else that's horny alone. Wubbzy: We better listen unless someone else is horny. 11:08 ChippyDodger Sparky: Guys Elemantal isn't that bad Sparky: Jadetie is worst cause she died 11:09 Grimtotem14 Blake: Don't be stupid 11:09 Deadlydark Elemental: The reason that I am indestructable is because of a spell that my dad casted on me when I was born. If I don't have my invincibility, I can't fight and be vernrable. 11:10 IceCriticGamer1661 Lorenzo: Using Jadeite's death as an excuse is like hating Han Solo for dying in The Force Awakens. 11:10 Grimtotem14 Tundra: Elemental is my cousin 11:10 Deadlydark Snake: DUDE Snake: FUCKIN SPOILERS MAN Captain Sans Nightmare has joined Happy Tree Town. 11:11 Deadlydark "Elemental: This looks like a challenge, but *extends his "keyblade"* I'm ready for it! 11:11 Captain Sans Nightmare XD OH MY FUCKIGN GOD 11:11 IceCriticGamer1661 Lorenzo: *to Tundra* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZoENoMhMjqQ 11:11 Captain Sans Nightmare Lucifer: *kills sparky* I wanna see elemental doing this 11:12 ChippyDodger Raymond: Ummmmm Elemental is that your 11:12 Deadlydark Elemental: yeag Elemental: *whispers in Blake's left ear* I think you need privates rubbed so you feel better. 11:13 Grimtotem14 Blake: GO AWAY 11:13 Captain Sans Nightmare XD OH MY GOD 11:13 Grimtotem14 XD 11:13 Captain Sans Nightmare i'm done 11:13 ChippyDodger XD can I be elemental 11:14 IceCriticGamer1661 Bannah: *sees the keyblade* MY EYES! MY EYES! 11:14 Deadlydark Elemental: That's one of my friends! Looks like he had gotten a atomic wedgie from someone I'm copypasting quotes 11:14 ChippyDodger Nuggy: Hey Blake can do me a favor 11:14 Grimtotem14 Blake: btw Elemental I saw that you have underwear pictures in your computer's C drive 11:14 Deadlydark "Elemental: Oh yeah, I can already feel my cum building up in my dick! 11:14 Grimtotem14 Blake: What Nuggy? 11:15 ChippyDodger Nuggy: SHOW ME YOUR UNDIES 11:15 Grimtotem14 Blake: Uh no 11:15 Captain Sans Nightmare XD 11:15 Deadlydark Elemental: *to blake* So, are you going to rub my cock now? 11:15 Captain Sans Nightmare oh my god fuckin deadly your just funny 11:15 ChippyDodger Nuggy: Here i'll do this *takes off all his clothes and rubs his nipples* 11:15 Grimtotem14 Blake: No you might have a disease 11:15 Deadlydark I think we should legit block him even if it's his past it's fucked up 11:16 Grimtotem14 Just leave it alone 11:16 Deadlydark "Elemental:*squeezes his own penus intil it gets hard* Now you can rub it intil I cum! I always start jizzing if my cock is 50% full of my cum 11:16 Captain Sans Nightmare nah it sthe past 11:16 ChippyDodger I argee 11:16 Captain Sans Nightmare XD well still its like 2 years ago 11:16 Grimtotem14 Blake: I don't want to get any std Elemental Blake: I'm a germophobe 11:17 Deadlydark "Elemental: *to blake* It can take longer if my tighty whities isn't pulled, but if I get a atomic wedgie or a hanging wedgie, I can cum faster. So can you please give me a atomic wedgie 11:17 ChippyDodger Nuggy: *pulls down Blake's pants* 11:17 Grimtotem14 Blake:*kicks Nuggy* 11:17 Captain Sans Nightmare holy shit 11:17 Grimtotem14 Blake:*pulls up his pants* 11:17 Deadlydark ye 11:17 ChippyDodger Nuggy: *jerks off to Blake's underwear* 11:18 Deadlydark Elemental: Good thing my balls and dick is sticking through the fly on my tighty whities! 11:18 ChippyDodger Nuggy: OH YEAH *cums* 11:18 Grimtotem14 Blake: Really? My underwear has a skull pattern on it... 11:18 Captain Sans Nightmare ok i'm just gonna brb 11:18 Deadlydark k 11:19 Grimtotem14 ok.. 11:19 ChippyDodger Deadly can you save this rp 11:19 Deadlydark Elemental: Well, is anyone going to help me cum? I can't do it on my own! perhaps 11:19 ChippyDodger Nuggy: ME Nuggy: I'll help you cu, *cum Grimtotem14 Blake: Just masturbate Blake: You can do it Elemental *annoyed* 11:20 ChippyDodger Nuggy: *to Elemental* wanna a hand job 11:21 IceCriticGamer1661 Fuck... my speaker broke... 11:21 Deadlydark Elemental: I think blake should rub our penuses until we cum 11:21 Grimtotem14 (You will not believe what he made Jerky do but I don't think I should say it) 11:22 Deadlydark pm me 11:22 ChippyDodger Nuggy: YES 11:22 Grimtotem14 Blake: No Do it yourselves 11:22 IceCriticGamer1661 Bannah: This is just fucked up... even in my standards... 11:22 ChippyDodger Nuggy: *shows his penis* 11:22 Captain Sans Nightmare wait deadly tell me what he did 11:23 Grimtotem14 I'll tell you in PM CSN 11:23 Deadlydark he didn't pm me yet 11:23 Captain Sans Nightmare Lucifer: hmm... If he masturbated to the dead body of my granddaughter, I willl kill you Category:Blog posts